


Writing Drabbles & More

by DaffyBud



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaffyBud/pseuds/DaffyBud
Summary: Some drabbles that I have and I want to share because why not? So enjoy!





	1. [Superhero & Villians AU] (AU by Pillow) (Malfern)

“Wick is that my shirt?” 

The scarecrow turned to Enforcer, silent as his eyes stared straight towards the bare chest in front of him.

“No,” Wick blurted out, still keeping his eyes locked to the torso. It was painfully obvious that Wickerman was indeed wearing a large, oversized navy blue shirt that went past his wooden knees. Enforcer rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face and went over to Wickerman. He planted a kiss on his mask, feeling a hand on his chest. He glanced down to see Wick stroking the chest in awe. 

“You like it?” Enforcer teased. 

“Not as much as you,” Wick said, but paused before continuing. “I mean yes.”


	2. Slumber (Malfern)

Fernando fluttered open his eyes to see yet the ungrateful scene before him. Mal’damba, still eyes closed with the gas mask on. The IV and multiple cords around him that acted like strings to a puppet. He hadn’t woken up from his coma yet. It’s been almost a week. Fernando bit his lip, ignoring the hungry cries of his stomach. He carefully grabbed one of Mal’damba’s spare hands and interlaced his fingers with his before laying down his head again. He fell asleep once more but only for a little bit, before movement interrupted his slumber. At first, Fernando thought it was nurses checking up on them both, but when Fernando fully opened his eyes, he could see Mal’damba beginning to stir. Fernando shot up straight, his eyes hard on Mal’damba. The chosen moved his eyes to where he saw Fernando. He stared at Fernando for a while before smiling weakly. Fernando too couldn’t help but smile, feeling a frail hand creep onto Fernando’s fingers. Fernando took his hand. “Hello, my vibora.”

“Hi,” Mal’damba could manage to get out due to his voice being hoarse and quiet. A lump of cloth moved from the blankets up towards Mal’damba. What peaked out of the edge was a green cobra, Mal’damba’s familiar, that slithered towards her now awakened master and perched upon his shoulders, ecstatic to see him well. Mal’damba pulled off the gas mask and turned to Fernando.

“C’mere,” He whispered. Fernando leaned in close. Mal’damba grunted and got close to Fernando’s lips—who knew what to do and kissed Mal’damba. After the light kiss, Mal’damba relaxed and placed back the gas mask before closing his eyes. Fernando leaned in again, kissing Mal’damba’s eyelids with gentle pecks. The chosen smiled, letting out a hushed huff of a laugh. The gas mask fogged for a few seconds before shrinking away.

“I love you. Please get well. I will be here if you need anything, my prince,” Fernando muttered.


	3. [Experiment AU] (Malfern)

Mal'damba had laid upon Fernando that night. The sounds of the forest around them seemed to lull them into sleep every so gently. The chosen pressed himself close to Fernando's bare chest, only to hear the one thing that brought ease--Fernando's heartbeat. The continuous, deep echoes of Fernando's chest made Mal'damba seem to not worry about anything. He felt protected almost. Mal'damba smiled as he pressed a kiss onto the region of where the heart was, a small chuckle came from Fernando as he wrapped his arms around Mal'damba. They both had begun to fall asleep.

Mal'damba, however, woke up to Fernando whimpering from the other side of the cold, gray room. His molten rock arm clawed against the stone ground as what seemed to be nightmares that haunted his dreams. Mal'damba got up, and slowly crossed the room to Fernando. Fernando jolted up, making Mal'damba jump. Fernando gasped for air, sweating profusely then got up on his legs and went to the corner of a room and vomited up an orange substance. Mal'damba had sat down, waiting for him patiently to be done. Fernando returned, stopping upon seeing Mal'damba.

"I'm okay. Just an uh, night terror," Fernando replied. Fernando sat down and stared at his arm. Mal'damba pressed his head against Fernando's back, giving low clicks.

I'm sorry, Mal'damba had tried to say, but due to his state, it couldn't come out. Fernando softly stroke Mal'damba's face. Then grabbed it carefully.

"Lay down," Fernando instructed. Mal'damba positioned himself now laying his head on Fernando's lap as Fernando petted him. The soft, familiar beats made Mal'damba relax once more. His white pupils vanished as a sign of him closing his eyes. It didn't matter of what his size was, for he still felt like he was being protected by his only love. The thought stayed close in his mind as he drifted off into sleep; a temporary place for a better life and away from Hell.


	4. Werewolf AU: Malfernson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I have no self-control of my life and I blame all of my friends for making me ship my own damn oc with Malfern so thanks guys

Fernando gazed outside at the pale moonlight. He soaked in the beauty of the stars before retiring and joining his already sleeping lover. Just as he was about to head inside he heard squeaking. He turned to the source and saw a black figure, head in his direction.

“J-Johnson!” Fernando exclaimed. He held out his hands and the bat landed in them. It breathed heavily, exhausted from travel.

“Amor? What happened?” Fernando asked. The bat got up and flew again. Now it shifted into a larger figure. A tall man with blonde, long hair. He began to collapse but Fernando grabbed him, holding him carefully.

“Sweetheart? Are you okay?” Fernando asked again.

“Nightbanes. I-I barely managed to escape. I've been running for al-almost hours,” Johnson softly breathed. Fernando scooped up Johnson, who buried himself close to Fernando's chest. His breaths were quick as his face was red. Fernando entered inside and made his way upstairs into Mal'damba's room.

“Fernando?” A voice said, stirring. So much for trying to keep quiet.

“Could you make some room, Hermoso?” Fernando wished. Mal'damba did scoot over, allowing Fernando to set Johnson down. The vampire whined as he grabbed Fernando's wrist.

“I'm not going anywhere,” Fernando said.

“What's wrong with John?” Mal'damba muttered, turning over.

“I'll explain later. Both of you need to sleep,” Fernando said, crawling into bed. He pressed his body close to Johnson who was cold to the touch, but it didn't matter as Fernando wrapped his arms around the upper half of Johnson, knowing that Mal'damba was taking the lower half.

“I swear I will not let any Nightbanes come near us,” Fernando muttered.

“I am the one to protect the both of you,” Mal'damba quickly said. “ _ **I**_  won't let any Nightbanes even see you.”

Fernando couldn't help but feel a bit worried. There have been too many close calls with Nightbanes recently. How long can they even last?


	5. Shackled Scars (Malfernson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically whumptober day 14 aka torture but I know there isn't explicit torture but shh mentions count. Anyway Char if you're readin this, enjoy <3

“If we could probably find something to at least weaken the chains it’d help,” Mal’damba said. “Then you should be able to pry them off in no time.”

“What about the cobra? Could she use a fang or maybe retrieve a key?” Fernando replied.

“This isn’t a stupid spy movie you idiot!” Mal’damba hissed, keeping his voice low. There was a pause. “But it’s possible.”

It was a poorly planned mission on Johnson’s behalf. Sneaking onto a ghost ship to wreck the place, only to be caught by the undead. Mal’damba told them over and over they would be caught, but both Fernando and Johnson didn’t listen.  _Idiots._ Thanks to them, both Fernando and Mal’damba were chained together and onto the floor—a mistake on the ghost Captain’s end—and Johnson was nowhere to be found.

“What if she gets caught?” Fernando asked. “The cobra.”

“I can easily make her vanish and appear from my sleeve,” Mal’damba replied. There was another long pause. “Wait you mean to tell me you could magically make her disappear and reappear? Do you know how many situations that would’ve been useful in!?” Fernando exclaimed. Mal’damba shushed him, elbowing him in the back.

There was a loud slam as two large ghoul-like people carried a limped body. They opened a cell beside Fernando and Mal’damba’s own and tossed the body into the cell. One of the ghouls slammed the cell door shut and locked it before leaving with the other ghoul.

“Johnson! Johnson oh dios mios!” Fernando then yelled frantically. There was a moving of chains as now Johnson looked up to them, smiling with a bloodied face. Horror struck both Fernando and Mal’damba of what they saw. Johnson was covered in what was possibly his blood. His coat was ripped to shreds and there were huge blotches of crimson stains on his shirt. His hair was messed up, pulled from his braid. One of his eyes was swollen, forcefully closed and purple.

“Well, the good news is that my crew is okay and they fled. The bad news is that I couldn’t- couldn’t convince them to let us go,” Johnson explained. “So, guess who has two thumbs and got tortured for breaking one of their sails in half?” Johnson weakly pointed to himself with his two thumbs, smiling and showing some broken teeth. “This guy~”

“They did WHAT?” Fernando barked. Mal’damba felt the chains tense as Fernando’s shoulders rose. The body heat of Fernando’s back began to rise as he flared his nostrils like a bull. “Once I get out of this damn cell I will burn this ship and whoever did this to you!”

“It’s nothing,” Johnson replied.

“NOTHING!?” Fernando roared. “THEY TORTURED YOU, DO YOU THINK I WILL LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THAT!?”

“Mon belle flamme, I assure you I am perfectly fine,” Johnson said. “I still have my earrings. Just give me a while to rest and I will get us both out of here.”

“Johnson, you are bleeding!” Mal’damba exclaimed.

“Can’t you heal him?” Fernando asked frantically. Mal’damba was already on it, having the cobra slip from his sleeve.

“I need you to move your hands, I can't heal him without her on my hand,” Mal’damba said. He turned to Johnson, who was breathing heavily with his eyes closed. “Johnson?”

“I’m okay. It’s alright. Just.. a little sore and tired..” Johnson replied, weakly.

“I need you to stay awake please!” Fernando said. “Mal’damba please hurry!”

“Be patient!” Mal’damba snapped. “Move over or lean forward!”

The cobra made it’s way down Mal’damba’s back, squeezing through to get to his hand.

“Johnson?” Fernando called out. No answer this time. Mal’damba and Fernando had now felt a bigger panic. They needed that cobra  _now._  “Mi cielito? Timothe! Please wake up! I need you to stay awake for me okay? Stay strong!” Fernando called out again. A hoarse laugh came from Johnson as chains moved.

“Oh, I’m staying strong alright!” Johnson yelled. “Can losing a lot of blood really make you drowsy?”

“It means your dying,” Mal’damba said, feeling the cobra reach his hands.

“Haha. Ah, vache,” Johnson muttered. Mal’damba signaled the cobra to heal. There was tension and a quick lash of the chains from Johnson who flinched, but relaxed.

“Stay right there. I can’t heal you if you're moving about,” Mal’damba said. Johnson relaxed as Mal’damba healed him. As soon as Mal’damba felt was enough, he relaxed, the cobra now slithered onto the floor. Mal’damba rested his head on Fernando’s back, letting the stress escape his lungs.

“Better?” Fernando asked. Again, no answer this time. Though both Fernando and Mal’damba knew he was safe from death, they couldn’t help but worry for Johnson. The two champions were used to wounds and near death but knew that Johnson could be entirely new to this. After all, he was only a freighter.

It was then both the chosen and knight heard the captain let out a sob. Something they’d never hear from him but knew it was coming. Mal’damba could hear Fernando curse under his breath a couple of times in his language before sighing and relaxing while leaning on Mal’damba.

“I can’t protect you two can I?” Fernando said.

“Don’t you start,” Mal’damba furiously said. “This isn’t the time to play “Who Did It?”. We all need to take a breath and rest before we make any actions.”

“How long though? For how long am I going to sit here and let these people hurt you both?” Fernando said. “Johnson is  _ **crying**_  and both of us are stuck together. I’m already getting sick of watching this wall rot.”

“But if we break out now, I am not going to swim all the way to shore! We have no boat or anything! All we can do is hope for the best,” Mal’damba said.

“Hope? Mal’damba I love you but Johnson’s crew ran with a tail between their legs. Do you realize we are stuck now? All we need to do is get my stuff and I can take this ship-”

“ENOUGH!” Mal’damba roared. “I know you are desperate to get us both out, but you need to take a moment and realize the situation. Sometimes waiting is the only option. I know you hate that and fear for the worst, but it’s all we can do now, Fernando.”

Mal’damba had now felt Fernando further relax, letting Johnson’s sobs fill the silence of the cells.

“Johnson,” Mal’damba said. Johnson kept quietly crying, his legs close to his chest as he hugged them. “I love you. The both of you.”

“Yo tambien te quiero,” Fernando croaked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“I wa-want out,” Was all Johnson could reply with, striking the feeling of being helpless to both Fernando and Mal’damba, but for now, waiting seemed like the path to choose.


	6. From a Sailor to the Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a vent but ended up as my two favorite captains bonding. So enjoy.

Johnson shook in place at the bed. The violent memories of the attack washed over him, making him sweat and breathe heavily. He felt as if he was there again. It felt so surreal. He saw the cannonball hurl towards him, faster and faster before-

A knock at the door brought Johnson back to reality. He turned to it seeing a familiar face. A face he longed to see. 

“Hello Johnson,” the woman said.  _ Fleur.  _ Once he furthered realized it was Fleur, he now came to the conclusion he was shirtless, hence covering himself with a blanket.

“I didn't expect you to uh-” Johnson began, but Fleur put up a hand. “No need to worry Johnson. It's not the first time I saw you shirtless.” Fleur reassured John. She crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Johnson. Her hands hovered over her him. “May I?” She asked. 

He nodded, allowing her to touch where his arm once was. He cringed, uncomfortable that someone was touching the spot that brought him nightmares, but let them try to grasp the understanding of his nature. 

“Oh, John…” Fleur said, her face falling, tracing what was left of Johnson's tattoo then releasing his arm. “You poor thing. I would rip that ghoul’s head off if I could.”

“I appreciate your concern, Fleur, but it can't be undone now. I'm stuck without an arm for the rest of my life,” Johnson said, but quickly added in: “A normal one that is.”

“Just be glad Orpha hasn't stopped by yet. They would start picking fights with some of the Magistrate officers here,” Fleur chuckled. “You know how they are with politics.”

“And with people trying to sneak on their ship,” Johnson laughed. Fleur got a hearty giggle before her face fell again. “Isn't that knight you like here?”

“F-Fleur,” Johnson stammered. 

“I am just wondering if he's treating you okay,” Fleur immediately clarified. “He brings you much happiness even just speaking with him.”

“He's already with another,” Johnson retorted. “I don't wish to become a homewrecker of the both of them.”

“I am aware of that, but I was thinking that his presence alone could ease you,” Fleur said, grabbing Johnson's spare hand and squeezing it. “You're a brother to me, Johnson. All of the others are. Orpha, Rosemarie, Tel, Harrison, Kerrie, Frainstin- You guys are my family. Each of them are worried about you.” 

“I don't mind the visits then,” Johnson teased. “It'd be nice to see Rosemarie as well.”

“Oh you should've seen her when she got the news,” Fleur said. “She nearly punched Gary.”

“Oh don't punch Gary! I love Gary!” Johnson whined. Fleur roared into laughter then ruffled Johnson's hair. Johnson smiled then yawned, a sudden wave of exhaustion hitting him. 

“Hey. Get some sleep,” Fleur said. “I'll be here. I'll just take a nap on that chair over there.” 

“I'll be fine,” Johnson tried to argue, but already Fleur shoved a pillow in his face. She got up and dragged a large cushioned chair closer to the bed. She sat on it, crossing her legs and arms. 

“Bonne nuit, Johnson,” Fleur said. The captain sighed in defeat and laid down. He closed his eyes, now thinking about the other captains back home. He smiled, now dreaming of his family drinking together on a ship sailing under the beautiful moonlight. 


End file.
